Saika's Violent Love
by Fyrshi
Summary: All Saika wants to do is love and cut humanity for all eternity, but no human is able to withstand the pure force of its violent affection. However, when it finds the strongest man in Ikebukuro, its love overwhelms it and her owner to cause the most horrific chain reaction possible... [Songfic; AU; Rated M for violence/insanity etc.]


_**A/N: **I apologize if this story seems a little strange, but I'm not quite in sync with most of the characters in this story (especially Saika) so if it seems unnatural then, well, I attempted to do my best. This is set in an alternate universe (obviously, since this would never happen in the manga/anime/light novels), and this story is a songfic based on 'The Tailor Shop of Enbizaka' (sung by Megurine Luka) so yeah... anyhow, please read the warning and disclaimer, and I hope you'll enjoy this story~_

**WARNING: **This story contains character deaths, excessive violence, gore, insanity, and is a songfic set in an alternate universe...  
**DISCLAIMER: **'Durarara!' and 'The Tailor Shop of Enbizaka' do not belong to me...

* * *

**Saika's Violent Love**

Most people who knew Sonohara Anri would depict her as a rational and quiet being- not a person that stood out in a crowd, per se, but a person that was instantly recognisable. She was diligent, hard-working, and altogether a typical Japanese high-schooler living a slightly more privileged life than most people. All in all, she was a normal child.

That was, if one discounted the fact that she owned the cursed blade, Saika.

Not many people knew that the bespectacled girl was the host of one of the most bloodthirsty blades to have ever befallen humanity; then again, there were barely any people that knew of the legend or the history of the blade, much less its status as Anri's weapon. It had lain dormant for many, many years, happy to let its host live a normal life, until a certain individual aroused its violent love and the blade was awoken from its slumber.

That individual had been the strongest man of Ikebukuro, Heiwajima Shizuo.

As a blade that showed its love by cutting, it was a particularly violent blade, but the loveless nature of its current owner had counteracted the raging emotions that lay in the katana and thus had rendered it immobile. The emotions that the crazy individual incited in the cursed weapon, however, could not possibly hope to be contained by the love it felt for the man- _nothing_ in the world could possibly hope to contain its overwhelming love (and urge to cut) for the fake blonde.

Although its owner had struggled for an incredibly long time to prevent the aggressive love that her blade wished to express, it was no match for the devastating emotional surge that the katana had been engulfed in. Submitting her will to the cursed thing, the quiet girl had transformed from her typically mundane nature to her darker, wilder side. There was no stopping her now… not until she managed to lay her hands on the human that she professed to now love the most.

Her quiet life was now all but over…

* * *

Ikebukuro was immersed in the mayhem that consisted of its everyday life; people quickly traversed countless streets while navigating the worlds that their work plunged them into and everyone went about their boring day-to-day existences. As the cursed blade and its unwilling owner crept up to the man it desired to love (and cut) so badly, it was stopped short in surprise at the scene unfolding before it. Or, well, its host decided to stop against the katana's base will.

Instead of being alone, as Anri had thought, the male was leisurely sparring with a strange female. With a distinctly icy exterior and foreign features that neither owner nor master had ever seen before, the woman was breathtaking- especially in the midst of battle. The way she managed to evade the strongest man's punches and sharply counterattack the other was a sight to behold, and if it wasn't for the inherent fright that the female had for any sort of violence, she would've declared the scene to be absolutely wonderful.

However, all Saika could think about was the love she could feel for the female.

Lurking in the shadows as they spied on the friendly fighting between Shizuo and his co-worker, Vorona, they continued watching as the duo's leisurely sparring came to an end, before they witnessed the casual farewells the two exchanged. Waiting for the fake blonde to disappear into the crowd, the red-eyed female rose up from her concealed position behind a few crates in the alleyway before making her way to the Russian assassin.

As she fixed her face into a semblance of a friendly smile at gaining the attention of the blonde female, Anri backed up a step as she felt, rather than saw, the swift kick that the female was sending her way. Continuing to express a pleasant countenance on her face as her calm gaze met the suspicious glare of the other, the quiet girl lowered her head and bowed to the female before straightening up after mere moments and murmuring:

"Ah, Vorona-san, I wish to ask of you a favour~"

Hiding her (or rather, her blade's) amusement as she witnessed the suspicion in the debt collector's purple eyes deepen, the Raira High student stayed absolutely still as a blade stopped millimetres from her throat. Casting bemused eyes to the other's hostile ones, she passively listened as Vorona hissed in an oddly robotic tone:

"Unidentified subject, please verify your status as friendly or hostile"

"Vorona-san may call me Saika, though that's rather irrelevant at this point- after all, what I want is for you to let me love you~"

"…Negative, it would be nonsensical for a person to love another without contact"

"Which is what I propose to establish~"

The words had barely left her mouth before the brunette rapidly extended her cursed blade from her outstretched palm. Flicking the sharp sword upwards with inhuman speed, the seasoned fighter was no match for the experience that the ancient weapon possessed, and it wasn't too long before the Russian found herself relatively intact… minus a hand and her knife.

As Saika revelled in the disbelief and shock the other's expression portrayed at the partial loss of her arm, as well as the copious amount of blood flowing from the severed blood vessels, it willed its host's body to finish the vicious affection that it sought to give the former assassin. Chanting a voiceless mantra of its undying love and need to cut as it flashed in the fading sunlight, the katana danced its deadly dance as the unaware inhabitants of the bustling metropolis went about their lives.

By the time Anri was done muttering illogical phrases of 'love cut humans need love humans cut love' and Saika was satisfied with her display of deep love for the strong individual, the human that was once Vorona lay in multiple pieces on the stained concrete floor. Absorbing the sweet life of the dead being before her, the katana slowly retracted into its host's body, before savouring the sight of the gory alleyway. Allowing itself to be consoled by the taste of blood in light of its failure to love its ultimate target, the cursed weapon made its host clean up the mess it had made, before directing their joint selves back home.

Under normal circumstances, Saika would be quite happy to leave the strong Russian female alive for the furthering of her ultimate goal (that of loving- and cutting- all of mankind), but at the present moment, it didn't want to have any of its children get in the way- especially if, like it, the Saika daughters wanted to claim the strong man for their own. It was unfortunate that the blade had to dispose of such a promising human, but it was all for the sake of loving one man…

* * *

Ikebukuro was immersed in the chaos that its everyday existence was constituted of, but the long strides of the bustling metropolis' population were just a little slower than usual and a few more glances were being cast around as they dealt with the daily lives- it was clear that the city was slightly unsettled, no doubt by the murder that had happened the day before. Although Anri and her blade had been momentarily jerked out of its stalking trance by a fleeting word of warning from the playboy, Masaomi Kida, they were able to get back to business in a matter of seconds. However, just as they were about to express their undying love for the strong man… the host paused once again.

Instead of being alone, as Saika and its owner had hoped the fake blonde would be, Shizuo was on a murderous rampage that sent the blade into shivers of ecstasy; however, there was a strange dark-skinned man that was trying to hold him back. The bulging muscles and impressive figure of this unknown human caused the katana to gain excitement at this new prey as well, and by the time the fortissimo of Ikebukuro was appeased and on his way, the cursed weapon was in love with the man.

All it could think about… was expressing its affection for the strong human.

Approaching the foreigner and his large sushi-advertisements with a barely-suppressed shudder of excitement, Anri cast her blood-red eyes onto the bulky man towering above her and smiled faintly at his broken greeting:

"Ah, An-ri-san, buy sushi, sushi good! Give discount for special today!"

Politely shaking her head and adopting a slightly scared look (which was fake, of course- not that he needed to know), the brunette allowed unshed tears to well up in her eyes as she whispered:

"T-There's a fight going on in the alley, Simon-san, a-and I think someone might get hurt!"

"No, no, fighting bad, very bad, must go help…"

With a sinister smile beginning to plaster itself onto her face, the shorter female trotted after the larger man as she quietly 'directed' him to the source of the fight. By the time she had the man exactly where she wanted him to be, he was starting to get suspicious of the lack of noise; but that was alright, he would be put out of his misery soon. As soon as he turned around to ask her where the fighting was, the owner of the cursed blade flippantly replied:

"Perhaps… the fight is in the present and not the past~"

And with that parting comment, Saika emerged and began her violent display of love.

This one was a little harder for the blade to carve her affection into because of his sheer strength and muscle capacity, but soon enough, its love had conquered all barriers and its host was muttering her nonsensical phrases of 'humans love cut need love cut humans love' as they danced their deadly dance once again. When the katana was done sating its passion for this particular human, the simplistic blue-white robes of the sushi seller were dyed a vibrant shade of purple and red, and once again, the surroundings were painted with the human's life blood. When it was done admiring the prettiness of the deceased man's internal organs, the blade withdrew back into itself before allowing its meticulous host to clean up after the mess it had made.

Of course, Saika was a little annoyed at itself for failing to show its all-encompassing love for the crazily strong human, and it was a little more remorseful for killing such a wonderful candidate for a strong daughter, but the blade consoled itself with getting its target next time. Allowing its tired host to go back home and recuperate her energy for the blood-fest tomorrow, the cursed weapon mulled over the wonderful possibility of loving and cutting for all eternity…

* * *

Ikebukuro was in a definitive state of anxiety, and the slight lack of pedestrians on its streets showed as much; instead of the hustle and bustle of everyday life, cautious steps and furtive glances were the actions that the thin crowd of people adopted as they went about their daily existence. It was a little harder for the cursed blade and its master to stalk after their prey, thanks to the heartfelt concern that Kida and his friend, Ryuugamine Mikado, were showing to her, but after allaying their worries in a long conversation filled with promises and coaxes, Anri and Saika were able to continue their pursuit of love. However, they had barely caught sight of the debt collector when a most startling scene rendered them immobile.

Rather than being alone, as they continuously hoped for the man to be, Shizuo was engaged in a rather violent bout of unconventional fighting with a small, black-clad ravenette. Although Anri recognized the fake blonde's opponent as the dangerous informant, Izaya, and willed herself not to get in between the mortal enemies' fight, her cursed weapon was positively _humming_ with happiness at the mental and physical strength that the smaller male was displaying. Even though some of the human's thoughts were far less savoury (and the blade could feel, for the first time in its life, a palpable sense of disgust for the weird man), her love won over her aversion and once again, Saika was more than happy to chase after this new target.

After all, what she wanted more than anything… was to love this human too.

Allowing the fleeing crimson-eyed man to pass her by as he escaped from the clutches of the furious fortissimo, the katana and her host closely followed the male until he realized that he was being chased after. Casting her blood-red eyes down demurely as she bowed to him out of habit, the informant was a little too slow to catch the odd glow in the female's eyes as he instantly identified the person that had tailed him into an abandoned alley, halfway between his apartment and his previous fight location.

As the Raira High student lifted her eyes and smiled at the insidious man, it didn't escape her notice that the ravenette had caught on her slight appearance shift and, instead of exuding curiosity and arrogance, was now also displaying faint suspicion to her. Watching in amusement as the clever male mentally reasoned out the cause of her bloodthirsty aura and her oddly-red eyes, the blade's owner allowed the other to place his hands in his pockets for his switchblade before lunging towards him with an airy:

"Ah, aren't you a smart human~? Now, let me see your power and love you for it…"

Although the pale-skinned man was quite small and skinny, Saika was impressed with the latent power that this one had, especially when it witnessed the other's powerful attempts to get away using parkour moves. Admiring the strength of this human and feeling much more regret than usual as it forced its master to chase after the fleeing individual, it gleamed in the faint light of the twisted alleyways as it stretched itself out to cut the male. While muttered chants of 'love humans love cut humans need love cut love' echoed around the lonely paths, the violent duo relished the fear growing in the man's eyes before they removed the light… forever.

As the cursed blade sated its love and observed the aftermath of its violent affection, the katana felt a little sorry that humans could not withstand the true force of its all-encompassing passion for humanity itself. Casting a final look at the mutilated features of the diced man in front of it, the weapon slowly sunk back into its owner's arm before it instructed its host to, once again, clean up the mess that its love had caused it to make. Feeling the utter fatigue in its master's body and deciding that it was about time they called it a day, Saika and Anri made their way back home.

Even though its love was not quite fulfilled yet, the cursed weapon knew that the time was very near for it to cut that wonderful human being. And when it did…

* * *

The sighting of law enforcement vehicles in Ikebukuro had skyrocketed, but those who were able to see them were very few indeed, thanks to the fear that had settled over the once-bustling city; very few people were brave enough to venture outside, and those who dared to continue their daily lives were conducting themselves in a most terrified manner. This time, Saika and Anri took almost half the day to break themselves away from the latter's overly alarmed friends, and it had taken quite a number of distractions, excuses and covert actions in order to go back to their task of love. However, by the time they managed to locate their primary target, there was no stopping them.

Finally, the man known as Shizuo Heiwajima was alone.

And this time, Saika was going to make sure that it expressed its utmost love for the male.

Fighting against the innate fear that had sprung up in its cowardly host, the cursed blade cautiously inched its way towards the brooding male, all too aware of the latent physical prowess that lay in the deceptively thin body. Pausing to bow to the male as he noticed their presence and growled a warning, the bespectacled female glanced into his uneasy chocolate-coloured orbs with her blood-red eyes before smiling the most sadistic smile to have ever existed. Smirking widely at the anger that threatened to burst forth from the male, her mirth faltered when the other snarled:

"I don't know who you are, but you'd better go away, _now_…"

Instantly, the vibrant love that the cursed blade bore to this individual wavered slightly, partly in despair and partly in fury; despite the fact that not many humans had heard of it, Saika had been certain that this human, at least, would be somewhat acquainted with its legend… or maybe, he just wasn't sure that it was the legendary katana yet. Unsheathing itself from its host's body and proudly shining in the faint light in the secluded area, the weapon yearned for recognition to appear in the man's eyes… but to no avail.

For all intents and purposes, this man knew _nothing_ about her.

What a disappointing individual.

Forcing its frightened host to move towards the seething monster, the cursed blade gleamed in insane love as it swept down to carve its violent affection into the being. Although it was slightly surprised at the fact that the man refused to move, it was even more amazed at the light scratch that it was able to inflict on the crazy male. It had imagined him to be a strong man who would eventually succumb to her love, but this… this was on a whole new level.

Her love for him… grew exponentially at this point.

As her host chanted her usual mantra of 'love humans need love cut love humans need cut love' and as the blade swung ecstatically at the resilient human, it took much more love and power than the katana had thought possible, but eventually, it was able to inflict a serious wound on the male. Feeling its love expand more and more as it continued to carve its violent affection into the fake blonde fighting it, the blade danced its most elegant dance as it honoured the worthy opponent before her. Unfortunately, though, just like all other humans that she loved too much…

…Heiwajima Shizuo could not withstand her pure feelings.

Withdrawing reluctantly back into its host as it surveyed the sliced-up corpse of the strongest man alive (or dead, now), Saika savoured the fight and felt a strangely large sense of remorse as its host cleaned up the mess that it had, invariably, created in the deserted area. Ceasing the curses that it normally flooded its unlucky host with, the ancient weapon merely sighed sadly before retreating into tacit silence and hibernation. Allowing the body to regain its original soul, the katana silently directed its master back home, ready to face another day in their mundane life.

Perhaps, Saika might find someone else to love in the future…

* * *

As the city of Ikebukuro was forced into a state of emergency due to the four unusual deaths that had occurred in just as many days, a quiet bespectacled girl listened silently as her two good friends, Ryuugamine Mikado and Masaomi Kida, fearfully discussed the killings that had transpired. The media had already labelled the unknown serial murderer 'The Slasher' thanks to the clear evidence of mutilation (from some sort of sharp object, probably a sword or a knife) on all its victims, but Sonohara Anri could probably care less about it. All she could think about was the happiness that she felt at being able to be with her friends.

When her passive watching of the two animated males was interrupted by sudden silence, the brunette realized that one of them had asked her a question, and with a hurried apology she asked for them to repeat what they had said. Blushing slightly and bowing again for her lack of attention, she mused over the words that the ravenette had nervously asked her:

"Sonohara-san, w-what do you think of t-the murders?"

With a slight smile forming on her face, the female replied in a soft tone:

"U-Um, I'm not sure what to think of it… I guess that, whoever it is, they'll leave the city alone and let us live our normal lives again…"

Pausing slightly and glancing from one male to another, she quietly added:

"So long as I can enjoy my days, then I can stay happy"

And the dormant blade inside her right arm couldn't agree more.

* * *

_**A/N: **Sorry for the footnote, but I just wanted to apologize (again), this time for the horrible ending and the content of the story. If the reader spots any mistakes or has anything to say about the story (other than a flame) then please don't hesitate to comment. For readers acquainted with my ongoing stories, those will be updated soon... I just had to get this one off my chest first. Anyhow, thank you for reading and that's about it from me...  
_


End file.
